A través de los ojos del Cobarde
by Gissselle
Summary: Ahora Draco nos cuenta sobre su vida en el colegio


ATRA VES DE LOS OJOS DEL COBARDE

₰ De tus labios, de tu tibio cuerpo  
>de tus noches,de tu fuego y de tu piel<br>de tu amor él era el dueño₰

Pensaba como un imbécil que tenía el mundo a mis pies, que el dinero a manos llenas me daría la felicidad, que no hay cosa que un par de galeones no pueda comprar pero la vida se encargo de mostrarme mi lugar.

Mi primer año en el Colegio para convertirme en el mejor hechicero que haya existido caminaba lleno de ilusiones para conquistar el mundo, nunca imagine que a mis apenas 11 años de vida conocería a la mujer que protagonizaría la mayoría de mis fantasías, una tierna niña de cabello castaño completamente enmarañado acompañando al tonto de Longbottom ayudándolo a buscar su estúpida mascota la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí la vista así que mejor entre en mi vagón donde volví a verte no te había visto en un verano te veías increíblemente dulce.

-Hola Draco-dijiste con una gran sonrisa

Me senté junto a ti para conversar cuando ella abrió la puerta como una ventisca preguntándonos por la rana de Longbottom mientras yo la mirada tu encontraste más divertido su cabello, entrabamos al colegio y los rumores de la llegada del niño que sobrevivió no cesaban y ahí estaba el junto al pobretón Weasley y ella, quise su amistad o su cercanía para llegar a ella y me rechazo lo peor fue después todo el maldito año buscando obtener puntos para obtener la copa para que Dumbledore se los diera al niño que sobrevivió la victoria.

Mi segundo año estaba decidido a ser el mejor, el dinero me compro el puesto de buscador todavía recuerdo que me decías que era una mala idea y al tonto de Zabini secundándote claro el siempre hacia lo que tú querías solo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir el porqué. Mi primer juego no fue lo mejor pero tenía que pelarme con ella si hacía esto era para que se diera cuenta quien es mejor, y ahí fue donde cometí mi primer gran error llamarla Sangre sucia y es que ella eso es una Sangre sucia pero sangre sucia y todo, la quería para mí.

₰Tus caricias todos tus secretos  
>el tesoro ajeno de tu dulce miel<br>lo que nunca imaginé₰

Luego lo peor que pudo pasar los ataques hacia los hijos de Muggles y todos concentrándose en que San Potter era el heredero de Slytherin, Si claro ya me imagino al descerebrado de San Potter el heredero de Slytherin todo el mundo concentrado en eso y la descuidaron, ella fue petrificada, pero no debía dejar que vieran que me importaba nadie solo a tu, fui a media noche a la habitación de las chicas.

Te zarandee un poco para que despertaras estabas a punto de gritar y tape tu boca con mi mano, tus ojos azules me miraban confundidos.

-No grites-susurre

Asentiste y salimos a la sala común

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Vamos acompáñame-

-¿A dónde?-

-Solo acompáñame-

Me acompañaste a la enfermería sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo ver su cuerpo sin vida, su mirada ausente todo eso me dio pavor sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban pero sentí tu mano en mi hombro ese apoyo silencioso que me ofreciste aquella noche, apoyo que sería muchas veces lo único que tendría, San Potter logro salvar el mundo de nuevo recuerdo cuando la vi entrar al gran comedor y como quería correr hacia a ella y abrazarla pero te la como corría hacia a él y lo abrazaba.

Tercer año otro año de pesadilla el imbécil de Dumbledore puso como profesor al gigante idiota, que cómico el gigante imbécil enseñándome a mí, y claro como el cuatro ojos de San Potter es su favorito tenía que hacerlo lucirse con su estúpido pájaro, maldito animal tenía que atacarme, pero me las tenían que pagar, el dinero me volvió a pagar la felicidad, y la cabeza de ese animal me iban a dar, me llene de rabia cuando la vi con el pobretón y san Potter lo peor se atrevió a golpearme, llegue furioso a nuestra sala común para encontrarte sentada muy animada con Blaise, no quise verlos y me fue a mi habitación cuando segundos después entraste, y no sé como termine contándote lo que paso te vi reírte y aunque no me gustaba que te burlaras de mi tu risa nunca he sabido describir los efectos de tu risa en mi.

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que serias la sangre de mi corazón₰<p>

Comenzábamos el cuarto año el torneo de los tres magos el estúpido de San Potter se pavoneaba como el campeón más joven y el mas imbécil perdidamente ilusionado con la tal Cho Chang y ella resulto tener mejor gusto eligió a Diggory pensé que al fin seria mi oportunidad que ella estaría conmigo Potter ya no resultaba competencia pero no contaba que iba a aparecer ese búlgaro retrasado sin ninguna neurona funcional que se le ocurrió invitarla al baile y ella acepto, fui directo a la habitación de las chicas donde te encontré dándole ordenes a una niña de primero.

-Largo-le dije a la niña

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-dijiste sin levantarte

-Informarte que tu iras al baile conmigo-

-QUE-

-Lo que oíste-

-Se te zafo un tornillo, yo VOY a ir con Blaise-

-Ha ese pequeño inconveniente yo lo arreglo-dije y Salí de ahí

No contaba con que me siguieras hasta la sala común diciéndome que ya habías quedado de ir con Blaise, que yo no tenía derecho y no sé cuantas estupideces más. Nos encontramos con Blaise en el camino y le informe de mi decisión, el no se atrevió a contradecirme y tu terminaste aceptando el gran día llego y me quede en las escaleras esperando que llegaras la vi bajar con su bello vestido rosa se veía simplemente hermosa, me perdí en el vaivén de su andar lo perfectamente encantadora que lucía hasta que pusiste tu mano en mi hombro me gire para verte tenias un bello vestido verde te tome del brazo y entramos al gran salón. Estuvimos ahí juntos con los demás de nuestra casa estaba escuchando los comentarios tontos de Blaise que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, me estaban hartando sus cometarios pero no sé que me molestaba mas sus comentarios o sus intentos por contentarte.

Notaste mi molestia y pediste que bailáramos yo acepte me sentía tan contento por primera vez en existencia. Me mostraste a San Potter y al pobretón Weasley los dos sentados y solos todo hubiera sido perfecto pero ella estaba bailando con otro, estaba feliz contigo pero una parte de mi deseaba que ella estuviera en tu lugar. Pero risa, tu alegría apaga ha esa parte de mi que quiere ir con ella, todo era mágico hasta que la vimos discutir con Potter y Weasley, la seguimos y vimos como ese imbécil estaba abrazándola, solo sentía tus manos deteniéndome.

Después de ese tonto baile nuestros temores se hacían presentes la muerte de Diggory el regreso del señor tenebroso, significaba mi propia destrucción nuestro cuarto año finalizaba el principio del fin se acercaba.

Comenzó nuestro Quinto año todo un desastre sin Dumbledore al mando, y no lo voy admitir en público pero tenias razón fue una reverenda estupidez enlistarme en la brigada Inquisorial, la verdad era un vago e inútil intento por sobresalir por ser alguien cuando solo era como siempre una marioneta, un cobarde que usaba una máscara de maldad para ocultar su propia mediocridad.

Lo principal es que el regreso del que no puede ser nombrado ya no puede ser ocultado es una realidad palpable que nos consume, nosotros cuyas vidas ya habían sido vendidas al mismísimo diablo encarnado, el señor tenebroso ya nos había comprado y simplemente nos estaba esperando.

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la paz que tanto me faltó<br>por eso que mas da que la gente viene y va  
>dime que mas da si tu vientre es mi verdad<br>por eso que mas da que este mundo este al reves  
>dime que mas da<br>si me besas otra vez

Mi final personal comenzó en nuestro sexto año, yo como siempre alardeando de una grandeza que realmente carezco me vanagloriaba de mi misión, aun lo recuerdo en el cobijo de tus brazos contándoles a ti y ha Blaise del "gran honor" si claro, por dentro yo estaba aterrado y solo tú lo estabas notando, tú que me buscabas y simplemente te evitaba sabía que si tan solo te miraba me desarmaba.

Me sentía un animal salvaje enjaulado, estaba acorralado. Como imbécil esperaba "el gran honor" que me había dado el señor tenebroso. Si como no un gran honor es el convertirme en un asesino saben estoy hundido hasta el cuello, acorralado por salvar el honor de mi familia, que ha caído en la desgracia y miseria, yo soy mandado como sacrificio al matadero, no sabía qué hacer tampoco nadie quien me diera consuelo, estaba asustado y solo.

Pensé que Potter me mataría con el sectumsempra y tal vez me hubiera gustado que lo lograra que al fin terminara con mi cuerpo porque si alguna vez tuve alma, esa ya estaba acabada, pero no el profesor Snape me salvo el porqué ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero el que sobreviviera me llevo a continuar mi misió

₰Tú la inalcanzable, la imposible, la mujer que yo esperaba un día tener la razón de mis deseos  
>tu la deseable la impasible ángel prisionero<br>de quien no te ve,  
>la que yo siempre soñé.₰<p>

Esa misión suicida por la que si acertaba condenaba mi vida pero si fallaba el precio era mi vida, pero paso algo inesperado Snape acabo con mi misión, el robo la vida de quien fuera el mejor de los hombres, Albus Dumbledore falleció frente a mis ojos, quien aun en sus últimos segundos me mostro indulgencia y compasión para alguien como yo que no merecía su perdón.

Nos fuimos a Malfoy Manior donde las esperanzas de la juventud se fueron muriendo solo me quedaban Blaise y tu, sobrevivíamos juntos la tragedia que nos envolvía hasta ese fatídico día, tus padres habían fallado en su misión y el señor tenebroso los había mandado a llamar a todos, nos reunió los puso en medio y sin más los mato. No conforme con matarlos se los dio de comer a Nagini, me sentí impotente al ver las lagrimas de tu rostro en algo impensable Blaise salió en tu defensa solo para convertirse en otro bocado de la serpiente, te tome entre mis brazos tratando de retenerte, pero tu dolor era tan grande que no veías razones, solo sentías dolor.

-Máteme, ya no tengo nada-decías enfrentándolo

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo un mortifago

-MATEME-gritaste

Un mortifago te tomo del brazo y te puso frente al señor tenebroso.

-¿quieres que la mate?-dijo

-No lo haga mi lord, deje que me la quede, le encontrare alguna utilidad-dije

-¿Qué opinas Severus?-dijo el señor tenebroso

-Un poco de diversión al niño no le hará daño-contesto Snape

Te levante del piso, y te lleve conmigo. Esos días en los que te tuve ahí intestaste varias veces matarte y eso me hacía sentir peor que basura yo no valía lo suficiente para que quisieras seguir estando con vida, pensabas que no me daba cuenta de tus sollozos en las noches, volqué toda mi atención en mantenerte con vida, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé solo te quería con vida.

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad₰<p>

Hasta una noche que me canse de que no me hablaras, de que fueras otra almohada en mi cama, sin vida.

-mírame-te dije

Y al ver que no respondías me acerque a la cama, te encontré con cortadas en las muñecas, como desesperado comencé a curarte y ahí no pude mas explote, soy tan poca cosa que prefieres la muerte a estar conmigo.

-Al estilo Muggle Parkinson-murmure

Pero seguías sin responderme, te tome de los brazos

-Valgo tan poco que te matarías a lo muggle-dije zarandeándote

Tú seguías inmóvil, como si le hablara a la pared.

-Vamos, llora, grita, pero habla, vuelve a la vida-dije- Reacciona, te necesito- susurre

Y tú comenzaste a llorar y caíste desplomada en llanto al suelo, yo te abrace con fuerza, sintiéndome de una manera extraña feliz por que habías despertado de tu letargo, te abrazabas a mí con fuerza y en un murmullo que fue un milagro que escuchara dijiste, _solo te tengo a ti_ limpie las lagrimas de tu rostro y te dije que sí. Que yo estoy aquí para ti.

Esa noche dormiste abrazada a mí, y eso de una manera que no debía pero me hacia feliz, me llenaba de alegría que me necesitaras a mí, los días pasaron y fuiste volviendo a la vida, los días se iluminaban cuando me regalaste una sonrisa. Me acercaba a ti en busca de aliento, pasábamos las noches solo hablando, hasta que un día de ti robe un beso, ese extraño alimento que no conocía y necesito para seguir viviendo.

Noches en los que me alimentaba de tus labios, noches en que me daban energía tus caricias, entre de una manera perversa sucumbíamos a la lujuria, que nos brindaba el preciado elixir de la vida, alimento eso es cuando se funden nuestros.

Nuestra prisión en la que se volvió Malfoy Manior se volvió soportable con tu presencia, con tu entrega extraña, con tu risa que purificaba mi podrida alma.

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que serias la sangre de mi corazón<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la paz q tanto me faltó<br>por eso que mas da ₰

Hasta que un día paso algo completamente inesperado, Bellatrix me dicen que habían capturado a Hermione, algo en mi interior se removió por completo fui a buscarla donde estaba y te encontré limpiando su rostro.

-Vete Pansy-

-Pero-

-Vete-

Te saliste pero no dejabas de mirarme, me detuve a mirarla caminaba alrededor de ella para ponerme delante viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

La sangre sucia, ha venido a visitarnos-dije tan cerca de su rostro que podía aspirar su aliento

-Púdrete-dijo y me escupió

Le di una cachetada y la obligue a mirarme, estaba harto que esa insignificante me desprecie, la obligaría a estar conmigo aunque le cueste la muerte.

-SUELTAME-se atrevió a ordenarme la impura

-Oblígame-dije

La solté de las cadenas y la arrastre al suelo, montándome sobre de ella. Hoy al fin seria mía, con mis manos recorría sus curvas que tanto tiempo soñaba con sentir, ella luchaba contra desesperada contra mí pero inútil no podía, estaba cercano a cumplir mi más anhelado deseo, cuando tú entraste y me tomaste por un brazo y forcejeabas conmigo, no fui realmente consiente del momento en el que te empuje contra una pared.

Me quede ahí viéndolas a ambas ella me miraba con terror en los ojos, y tu mi ángel en la oscuridad completamente inconsciente, volví amarrar a la impura en su lugar y te tome en mis brazos, acariciando tu rostro. Y saliendo de mí una confesión involuntaria.

-Tú no, por favor tu no-

Te lleve a mi habitación, y mientras te llevaba recordaba las palabras que me dijo Snape cuando me ayudo para llevarte conmigo, _ella puede sacar lo más puro de ti, si la dejas entrar _y ahora te estaba perdiendo, tu mirada también en ella vi miedo, tu sentías miedo, todo el mundo podría despreciarme pero tu no.

Te recosté en la cama mientras acariciaba tu rostro despertaste y te alejaste de mi

₰que la gente viene y va  
>dime que mas da<br>si tu vientre es mi verdad  
>por eso que mas da<br>que este mundo este al reves  
>dime que mas da<br>si me besas otra vez₰

Me rechazaste quise tocarte y te apartabas.

-No pude-admití

Pero seguías sin mirarme, sin creerme, lo había logrado he perdido a la única persona que estuvo conmigo, a la única que realmente me importaba

-No pude. Me vi reflejado en sus ojos y tuve miedo… tuve miedo de mi-dije tomando tu rostro

No te alejaste y ese fue mi premio, acaricie tu rostro lento y cerraste los ojos, lentamente me fui acercando a ti, para dejarte claro con mis caricias lo que no podía con las palabras. Demostrarte el por qué no pude tocarla. El por qué si podía tenerla me haya rogando por tus caricias.

Soy un cobarde acostumbrado a solo proporcionar placer con el cuerpo, porque yo puedo subirte al cielo con mis caricias, y llevarte al infierno con solo una palabra, yo no sé ver más allá del alma.

Me marche dejándote dormida y deambule por los pasillos, bien podía ir con ella y tu no lo sabrías pero porque no podía, que tenias tu que me hacia estar a tu lado, que tienes que nunca me di cuenta de eso que siempre nos ha mantenido juntos necesitándonos de una manera perversa e incomprensible ante los demás.

₰Solo me basta la verdad de mi calor en tu humedad cayendo por tu cuerpo  
>eres mi billete al más allá<br>de donde no quiero regresar  
>si muere el universo<br>que más daaaaaa!₰

Somos dos seres que cuando estamos juntos podemos ser algo medianamente bueno, somos dos seres que de una manera extraña nacieron para complementarse. Seres que no se saben que si aman pero hay veces que el subconsciente los engaña.

Deambula pensando en tantas cosas, cuando oí a mi tía Bellatrix furiosa por que la sangre sucia había escapado, solo una persona pudo haberla ayudado, y corrí a buscarte y no estabas, tu también me habías abandonado.

El tiempo después de tu partida dejo de importarme, esperaba la caída del señor tenebroso, esperaba mi destino cruel en Azkaban, esperaba ansioso el beso del dementor, tu partida dejo el vacio de una ausencia que jamás pensé iba a necesitar.

Paso lo inevitable la caída del señor tenebroso, San Potter tenía que atraparme, me dejo en una habitación bastante cómoda para ser una prisión, no sé qué pensó al dejarme ahí tal vez quería prolongar mi tortura, o llevarme el mismo a Azkaban.

-¿Qué Potter ya me llevaras a Azkaban?-dije mirando a la ventana

-¿Azkaban? No Draco ese no es plan-

-¿Pansy eres tú?-voltee lentamente para ver si no eras un fantasma

-Si Draco, he cumplido te he pagado vida por vida, como dicen favor con favor se paga, soy libre ya no te debo nada-

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad₰<p>

Te veías tan segura, tan fuerte llena de vida, que parecías un espejismo que no eres real.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunte con el sueño de que quedaras a mi lado

-vivir solo vivir-

Dijiste y te marchaste, vivir suena tan sencillo, pero yo como podría vivir en la agonía del desconcierto, esperaba mi vida en el infierno, y ahora hay un presente en el que tú no estás y eso me angustia más.

Corrí hacia ti tenía que preguntarte una última cosa antes de verte partir.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Algún día-dijiste sonriéndome

Te deje partir porque hacía mucho que no sonreías, te deje ir porque en tus ojos había vida, y no era capaz de quitártela si en mi existe un resto de humanidad ese eres tú, soy un cobarde por qué no me daba cuenta que lo que me daba paz estaba enfrente de mis ojos.

₰quien me iba a decir  
>que serias la sangre de mi corazón<br>quien me iba a decir  
>que tenias la paz q tanto me faltó<br>por eso que mas da si la gente viene viene y va₰

Paso un año y yo reconstruí las cenizas de lo que era una vida, mi padre termino en Azkaban mi madre murió al mes después de que le dieran el beso del dementor a mi padre. Mi vida si a eso podía llamársele vida estaba incompleta, solo supe de ti que te habías marchado, hoy es el acontecimiento del año san Potter se casa con la sangre sucia, sabes ella me dijo que lo notificaste tu asistencia al gran acontecimiento, pero hacia un año que no estabas aquí, supuse que irías al cementerio, supe que te empeñaste en hacerles una tumba a tus padres y a Blaise.

Camine por ese frio lugar y te alcance a ver con un hermoso vestido verde y me fui acercando a dónde estabas.

-¿Ya es algún día?-

-Si este algún día-

Me acerque y pegue mi cabeza a tu frente, me has dado una oportunidad, te demostrare que he cambiado, que ya no soy el cobarde de aquellos años. Que el cobarde se ha dado cuenta, que es cobarde por no apreciar lo que siempre ha tenido a su lado.

₰dime que mas da  
>que mas da que mas da<br>por eso que mas da  
>que este mundo este al reves<br>dime que mas da  
>si me besas otra vez₰<p> 


End file.
